Truth or Dare? A Harry PotterPercy Jackson fanfiction
by A very obsessed fangirl
Summary: The seven, Calypso, and Thalia play truth or dare with Harry, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Ginny, Neville, Fred, and George. Other characters will show up later. -ON HIATUS, I'M REALLY SORRY-
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter**

"Let's play truth or dare!" said Leo.

"Oh, hades no." replied everyone with half a brain, AKA me, Piper, Hazel, Jason, and Frank.

"Guys, it might be fun," said my idiot boyfriend.

"Maybe…" said Thalia. "Just don't dare me to kiss anyone because a) you will die and b) Artemis will kick me out of the hunters."

"Pleeeeeeeaaaaaaaase?" Percy begged.

I sighed. "Fine." Ugh, why can't I say no to him?

"Can Calypso play?" Leo asked.

I didn't really want her to, I didn't like her for obvious reasons. But she was Leo's girlfriend so I had to be nice. Also, since she was dating Leo, she probably wouldn't hit on Percy. "All right. Where is she?"

Leo rolled his eyes. "Trying to free the tiny people from the box."

" _ **What?**_ "

"I was watching Harry Potter, and she had this crazy idea that I trapped the characters in a box and made them tiny or something. I'll have to fix our TV later."

"I'll explain it to her." Hazel offered. She understood not understanding the 21st century.

"You were watching Harry Potter?" I asked. "I thought I was the only one who liked those books."

"Wait, what? There's a book?" Leo asked. Oh. My. Gods. _**HE MUST DIE!**_

 __I judo flipped him. "There is a book, and it is so, _so_ much better than the movie."

If he apologized and promised to read the books and later admitted that yes, they are better, I would have forgiven him. But no. He was stupid Leo. So he said

"What if the Harry Potter characters played truth or dare with us?"

Leo makes no sense. It didn't make me forgive him, but it was a good idea, so I agreed.

"Hecate gave me a potion to bring book characters to life. Should I use it?"

"Yeah, thanks Hazel." I handed her my copy of _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_ , which I had with me because I was using Hogwarts for some of my ideas for Mt. Olympus. She poured a few drops onto a random page,which didn't ruin the book, thank gods, and Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Neville, and the Weasley twins came out.

"Fred, do you think something went wrong with our u-no-poo?" asked George

"Well, _something_ happened." Answered Fred

"Huh wha?" said Harry. _Seriously?_ This is the guy that saved the wizarding world, and he can't think of anything more intelligent to say than _huh wha?_

"What happened?" asked Neville.

"No idea" said Ginny.

"It was the crumpled horned snorkack!" Luna said. **(A.N: No idea how to spell that)**

"Hey, something just happened!" said Ron. _Idiot._

Hermione rolled her eyes. "How observant."

"Dumb boyfriend?" I said. "I can relate."

Hermione turned scarlet. "I- what- no- he- I- I mean- not- he's not my boyfriend!"

I raised an eyebrow. " _Sure."_

"Would you like to play truth or dare?" Piper asked.

"Okay."

"We should introduce ourselves. I'm Hermione, and this is Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna, Neville, and the Weasley twins, one is Fred and one is George, I can't tell them apart." Hermione said.

"I am Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus, but you can call me Leo Supersized McShizzle Bad Boy Supreme!"

"My name is Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto. And I apologize for my idiot friend Leo."

"Frank Zhang, son of Mars and Praetor of Rome."

"I'm Calypso, daughter of Atlas."

"Don't you live on an island?" asked Ginny.

"I used to. Long story."

"Yeah, I rescued her! Because I'm her supersized mcshiz-"

"Don't finish that. I'm Piper McLean. Daughter of Aphrodite."

"I'm Jason Grace, son of Jupiter."

"Thalia, hunter of Artemis, daughter of Zeus."

"I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena and architect of Olympus."

"I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. Slayer of medusa, the minotaur, the hydra, nemean lion, Geyron, holder of the sky, boyfriend of Annabeth, subject of two great prophecies, survivor of two great prophecies, survivor of Tartarus, and the coolest demigod ever. Pleased to meet you."

"So you guys are from Greek mythology? I know some stuff about Greek mythology." Hermione said.

"Shocking." mumbled Ron. Hermione glared at him.

"Why don't I tell you what I know about Greek mythology and you can tell me what it's really like."

 **Review? Please? It would make me happy…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait. School just started and it's been totally insane. I have almost 200 views and no reviews for this story… you guys are mean** **. Here is chapter two. Hope you enjoy!**

 **"** Okay so here is what I have learned about the gods." Hermione said.

"Just a second Hermione. Guys, no editorial comments until she is done, even though you will disagree with what she is saying." I said. "Continue."

"Ares is strong and stupid, Zeus is a just and wise leader, Hera is faithful and beautiful, Demeter is kind and protective, Dionysus is fun-loving and merciful-," Percy snorted. I glared at him. Hermione wisely chose to ignore us. "- Apollo is artistic and noble-,"

Nico di Angelo walked in with his boyfriend Will Solace.

"What? Apollo is

Artistic? NO. Have you met

Him? His haikus suck!"

"Hey! Apollo is my dad!" Will protested.

Nico scoffed. " _Please._ Me saying Apollo isn't good at poetry is like you saying Hades isn't very good at getting along with his brothers."

"Shut _up_ , di Angelo."

"So what are you guys doing?" Nico asked.

"Sorry Nico, something I enjoy probably ISN'T YOUR TYPE!" said Percy.

I rolled my eyes. "Gods, Percy that was MONTHS ago. Will you get OVER it already? Nico, we are playing truth or dare."

"Oh. Cool."

"Hermione is telling us her really _incorrect_ version of the Greek gods." Leo said. "You know which one is Hermione, right?"

"Yeah, I know all of them. Except which is Fred and Which is George?" Will asked.

"We don't know."

"May I continue?" Hermione asked. When we all nodded she said "Hermes is humorous and clever, Hades is dark and gloomy, and Hestia is quiet and kind. Aphrodite is loving and beautiful, Hephaestus is ugly and crafty, Poseidon is powerful and strong, Artemis hates men and is great at archery, and Athena is wise, strong and AWESOME." **(A/N: Athena is my favorite, as you might have guessed.**

"Okay. The ones you got right are Ares, Hades, Hephaestus, Poseidon, Artemis, and Athena." I said.

"Apollo _sucks_ at poetry, and is very conceited. He thinks the world revolves around him."

"Actually Nico, it does." corrected Will Solace.

"Zeus is stupid, paranoid, and power-hungry." Said Percy. Thunder rumbled.

"Shut up, Jackson." Snapped Jason.

"But it's true, Sparky."

"Hera is stupid, jealous, and evil." I turned into a peacock. It was not a pleasant experience.

"NOOOOOOO! ANNABETH!" yelled Percy. You could hear the gods yelling on Mt. Olympus.

"HERA! YOU TURN MY DAUGTER BACK THIS INSTANT!"

"YEAH! DON'T RUIN PERCABETH!"

"WHAT THE HADES IS PERCABETH?"

"IT'S THE SHIP NAME FOR THE BEST COUPLE EVER, PERCY AND ANNABETH!"

"NO, PERCABETH MUST BE **DESTROYED!** BUT DO IT BY TURNING _SEA SPAWN_ INTO A PEACOCK, NOT MY DAUGHTER!"

"ALL _RIGHT,_ ALREADY! YOU TWO ARE GIVING ME A MIGRANE!"

I turned back into me.

"Demeter is too obsessed with cereal." Nico said.

"Aphrodite meddles with people's love lives." Complained Piper.

"And Dionysus hates us and gets everyone's name wrong." Finished Percy. Of course, Dionysus chose that moment to walk in.

"Peter Johnson, what are you doing?"

"Nothing. Why don't you go turn Clarisse into a dolphin?"

"I tried. She punched me."

"What a tragedy."

"Shut up Jorgensen, I'm leaving."

"No, no, stay. Have a butterbeer." Said Fred or George.

"Finally, someone gives me the respect I deserve." Said Dionysus. Than he drank the bottle.

"What was in that?" Hermione asked.

The twins smile evilly. "Liquidized u-no-poo." They said together.

 **Can you review? Please? Pretty please? No one reviewed last time and I am sad... please heal my broken heart by reviewing.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry about the really really really long wait... anyway, now I shall respond to reviews!**

 **Country-Fangirl: Aw, thanks! I don't actually like Caleo much, but I'm a Frazel shipper so... I kinda ship Lecho (Leo/Echo). I might do that though. I won't kill you, but no promises about Calypso.**

 **Guest: Thanks! If you're still reading, please give yourself a name when you review.**

 **Cay-Cay: Okay! It's one of the Weasley twins' prank thingies. In Half Blood Prince.**

 **Pathogenesis: The review said, and I quote: "I hate this you suck". For starters, it should say "I hate this, you suck." Commas are very important. Additionally, I do not work hard on this story just to have idiots insult me because they don't have the ability to do anything productive. You try writing something better. Another thing, reviews are for compliments and CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. Do you know what constructive criticism is? Probably not, based on this you can't do anything constructive. Anyway, constructive criticism means telling me what exactly you disliked and why, then how I can improve it.**

 **Guest: ?**

 **Hiiiiiiiguest: Lol, yes. Thanks!**

 **AquaEclipse: Thanks!**

 **Kokonut518: Thank you! I'll try.**

 **Myself: Yeah, this was mostly to see if it was possible.**

 **Guest: Thanks?**

 **Annabeth's POV:**

"Hey, twin guy." Leo said.

"Which one?" They asked together.

"Either. Both." Leo shrugged. "Truth or dare?"

"DARE!" the both yelled.

Leo grinned. "I dare you..." he walked over to them and whispered something.

"Okay," said one of them.

"Cool." said the other.

"What did you dare them to do?" Frank asked. Leo whispered the dare. "They're gonna die," Frank said. "I didn't realize you could be this evil, Leo."

One of the twins stood up and said he needed to use the bathroom. I don't think anyone believed that, but I didn't really care. They were probably going to prank Ron. Or, if the dare was to prank someone, knowing Leo the victim would be Frank. Well, poor them.

"Annabeth, truth or dare?" the other twin asked.

"Truth." I said immediately. There's no way I'm accepting a Weasley twin dare, I'm not stupid.

"Chicken," Ron snorted.

"I believe it takes more courage to reveal a secret than do something dumb," I snapped. He shut up, showing has some intelligence (though not much).

"Okay, Annie-"

"Don't call me Annie if you value your life." I warned.

"Um, Annabeth, would you leave your boyfriend if you got to become a goddess?" the twin- I'm just going to assume it's Fred, I have a 50% chance of being right- asked. Percy and I laughed.

"Well, Annabeth?" Percy demanded, grinning.

"Hmm..." I said, pretending to not know the answer. "Well, you did give up immortality for _me_..."

"HE DID!?" shrieked all the Harry Potter characters (excluding George, who was still gone).

Percy nodded. "I know, I'm so amazing!"

"So, Percy gave up immortality for me, but as we all know, _I'm_ a wise girl and _he's_ a seaweed brain, so would I do the same?"

"HEY!" Percy exclaimed.

"Well, it was close-" I joked. Percy's jaw dropped. "But I think I would stay with Percy."

"Good." Percy grumbled.

"Now, who should the next victim be?" I wondered. I looked around the room to find the poor person, and saw-

"AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SPIDER!" I shrieked. "KILL IT KILL IT KILL IT KILL IT!" Ron was screaming too. Leo and the twins were unhelpfully cracking up.

"Chill, Annabeth, it's fake." Leo grinned. "I dared the twins to do it."

"YOU-" I judo flipped him yet again.

"I'm sorry! Help!" Leo yelped.

"I did say she was going to kill you," Frank shrugged.

"I think I know who my next victim is going to be..." I said, glaring at Leo. He gulped. "Truth or dare?"

"Leo, if you value your life, choose truth." Frank advised.

"Don't tell me what to do, Zhang. Dare."

I smiled evilly. "You will regret this. Okay, Leo. I dare you... to Declare your undying love for anyone in this room in front of the whole camp."

Leo looked at Calypso. "Easy enough."

"Oh, did I forget to mention? You can't declare your love for Calypso." Leo's jaw dropped.

"Frank did warn you..." Hazel pointed out.

"Okay. Since Annabeth gave me this awful dare, I'm going to declare my undying love for... Percy Jackson."

THAT EVIL CHILD! PERCY IS MINE! But I suppose this will be funny.

"Excuse me!?" said Percy. "I'd never date... you. No offense."

"Offense taken," Leo grumbled. "Let's get this over with. Jason, I need a lift."

Jason sighed and flew Leo up above the camp.

"ATTENTION, CAMPERS!" Leo screamed. Hermione summoned some popcorn and shared it with us.

"YOU IN THE ORANGE SHIRT! ARE YOU LISTENING?!"

"Leo, everyone's wearing an orange shirt." Piper rolled her eyes.

"Great, everyone's listening! Well, I am smitten and eternally in love with... the one and only Percy I-don't-know-your-middle-name Jackson!"

"Annabeth isn't going to like this!" some random camper yelled.

"Yeah, _Annabeth_ isn't going to like this. Who cares what Percy thinks of this?" Percy said. "SORRY LEO! MY HEART BELONGS TO ANNABETH!"

Leo faked heartbreak. "Okay, bro, that's cool. My heart belongs to Calypso," he said, recovering exceptionally quickly. "NOW, SPARKY, PUT ME DOWN!"

"Okay." Jason dropped Leo.

"SPAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRKKKKKYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Leo wailed.

"Arresto momentum!" Hermione said quickly, breaking Leo's fall.

"I was going to catch him..." Jason muttered.

"This was more fun." Piper laughed.

"Traitor!" Leo gasped. "Okay, Ron, truth or dare?"

"Dare. Truths are boring." I rolled my eyes. _Boys._

Leo grinned. "I dare you... to kiss the spider over there. The fake one."

Ron paled.

"Ronald, it's fake," Ginny sighed. "Just do it."

Ron closed his eyes and brought the spider to his mouth. The second it touched, he hurled the spider across the room. "THAT WAS DISGUSTING! MOUTHWASH! MOUTHWASH!"

"What if Hermione kissed you?" I asked. "Would that make it better?" Ron and Hermione both blushed bright red.

"Percy, truth or dare?" Ron asked, very subtly changing the subject.

"Dare, why not?" Percy shrugged.

"Okay. You're the son of the ocean dude, right?" Ron said. Percy nodded. "For the rest of the game, you have to say 'Ahoy Matey' at the beginning of each sentence."

"You're evil!" Percy gasped.

"You didn't say 'Ahoy Matey'," I noted.

"Ahoy Matey, you traitor! Ahoy Matey, Hermione."

"Yes?"

"Ahoy Matey, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Hermione decided. "We haven't had enough of those."

"Ahoy Matey, do you have a crush on Ron?"

"I- uh- er- I kinda- maybe- I-" Hermione stuttered.

"Ahoy Matey, it's a yes or no question! Ahoy Matey, just answer it!"

"Yes," she whispered, blushing.

 **Aww, I don't even ship Romione that much. Please review! I hope you enjoyed! Also, to guest reviewers, please give yourself a name. It's confusing to respond to three different people who have the same "name".**


End file.
